My Fallen Tiger
by DaybreaksBell
Summary: When Rei is on his death bed, all of the Phoenix and the Tiger's feelings become unveiled.


My Fallen Tiger

Disclaimer: Weird, I'm writing a Kai X Rei One-shot! Anyway, I own NOTHING, No Rei, No Kai, No Grim Reaper, No Hospital. Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy, funnily enough, so I suck at fluff and stuff.

It had always been there. The Tiger and the Phoenix, Paw in Wing for eternity. But, this is the day that it was broken. The Phoenix gazed down at the tiger, its wound as severe as its love for the Phoenix. The Phoenix fighting back the tears of the fading and fallen tiger.

Kai sat on the chair that was next to the dying Rei's hospital bed. For Kai, every breath became harder, and every sight of his love became harder to believe. Rei never said anything anymore, he just glanced out of the window, sometimes not even noting the presence of Hiwatari.

The tiger, no longer bared its teeth, no more did it roar. No more did it even know who and where it was, but all that now mattered, was the one who cared most for it, the Phoenix. It had thought the tiger had left him, its love. But it remained, for the bird of fire.

"Rei." Kai finally huffed, eyes never even swept over the still and silent body. "Rei, I just wanted to say that when I was young, I remember reading something about a Phoenix and a Tiger, claw to wing forever. And I was wondering, if you're still there, if by that, they might have meant…" and he fell silent, finally locking onto Rei, "If that was us." He clutched onto Rei's cold hand, wishing for dear god that he was still awake, if he was still in our realm.

As the tiger held for its life, the Phoenix's flames dimmed, knowing the end was near. The white grass seemed to wilt at the loss of the tiger. Everything, to the Phoenix, seemed to be fake, fake and delicate. Easily broken.

Kai Hiwatari slumped on the side of the bed, rubbing a finger over Rei's cold, still face. He tried to lock gazes with Rei, but he was lay at an awkward position.

"Please Rei, don't leave me, I.." Kai murmured, waiting for a sign that he wasn't alone now. "I love you."

The tears of the Phoenix, for the first time in its life, fell out of his crimson eyes onto the form that was the tiger. He knew that this was the end. The Phoenix lay its burning head down onto the tiger.

The tears rolled down Kai's face, onto the sheet, and, under that sheet, was his heart, his soul, his spirit, Rei. With every hard breath by Rei, Kai could hear his voice, inviting Kai into the unlighted thing that was death. But, as Rei lay there, he thought of his wane phoenix.

The passing of the Tiger marked that the Phoenix shall never be whole again, they are like Yin and Yang, one may not live without the other, bonds break, lives collapse, light beclouds. The Phoenix loved the Tiger, and the Tiger loved the Phoenix, the Phoenix shall never feel again.

"K-k-kai." Rei managed to huff and wheeze, "I l-l-love you t-t-two, a-a-and y-y-you can forgive m-m-m-me f-f-for leaving y-y-you."

That one sentence broke Kai's heart, he didn't show it, but Rei could see Kai's inner self sobbing through his eyes, the Phoenix's eyes. That Phoenix. When Rei has been in great peril, he saw the inner Phoenix be unleashed as Kai tried to save him. It wasn't anger after all. It was love. Love for Rei.

It had always been the same for Kai. When Rei had been in pitfall, he had seen the inner Tiger trying to reach the Phoenix.

The Phoenix's eyes serried with hope, but his vehement heart had dismembered. It knew that the tiger shouldn't be sorry, but it was its own fault for the breaking of the bond.

As those final words were spoken, Kai confirmed that Rei felt the same way. He placed his face about a finger width away from Rei's, and, there lips locked. The kiss they had both been waiting for, since the day they first lock eyes, through to 30 seconds ago, a minuet, there lips didn't seem to leave for hours.

The Phoenix couldn't take anymore, it placed its teeth into the Tigers mouth. The point where they touched felt as hot as the flames, but it was pleasant. Pleasant enough for neither of them to leave each other.

After that collision of lips, they never left each other, for all eternity, Rei had died in the first five minuets of kiss, Kai had gone down with Rei.

Even in death, the Phoenix and the Tiger in Paw and Wing.

Forever, they are together, together, forever. Hiwatari and Kon, the Pheonix and Tiger, even in death.

Well, what do you think, I might try more Rei x Kai stuff if I get good reviews!


End file.
